Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries, almonds and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of peach tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Prior Varieties
Among the existing varieties of peach trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, ‘Sugar Lady’ Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,532), ‘Rich Lady’ Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,290), ‘Country Sweet’ Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,090), ‘Zee Lady’ Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,832), ‘Sweet Gem’ Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,952), ‘Zee Diamond’ Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,673), ‘Super Rich’ Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,860), ‘Amparo’ Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,472), ‘Spring Snow’ Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,883), ‘Snow Fox’ Peach (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 14/544,568), and the proprietary non-patented peach seedling selections ‘196LT639’, ‘59Z480’ and ‘35M358’.